1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a divided connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. H05-182716 and FIG. 12 herein disclose a divided connector. With reference to FIG. 12, the divided connector has a housing main body 1 and auxiliary housings 2 are accommodated in chambers 3 of the housing main body 1. The divided connector is connectable with a mating connector 4 by operating a lever 5 mounted on the housing main body 1. The lever 5 can be locked to keep the connector mated with the mating connector 4.
The lever 5 is U-shaped and crosses over the housing main body 1. Thus, the divided connector has tended to be large.
The invention was developed in view of the above problem and an object thereof is to miniaturize a divided connector.